ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Seasons Greetings/Strategies
Category:Strategies Tips This is a generally easy BCNM for the first 3/4. The hardest part of this BCNM is the MNK tree. His additional effect stun and 2-5 attacks per round can bring down even the mightiest tank, PLD or NIN. For this reason, you want to face Goga Tlugvi, the MNK tree, last so that in the event of a wipe you can get back up and try it again. If you wipe to his 2 hour it is ok because even when he regens to 100% HP he will not use his 2 hour again when you fight him the second time. If you pull Ulagohvsdi Tlugvi, the NIN tree, first, you will fight Goga Tlugvi last in the line which is perfect. Barfira is suggested for Mijin Gakure as it is the second most deadly 2 hour used in the BCNM (Hundred Fists being the deadliest). From a Benediction by the WHM tree near 0% HP it is estimated that the treants have ~5000HP each. They also seem to be worth hitting with magic as unresisted Blizzard III's from a RDM were doing 800+ damage. Level 99 Soloable by a 99DNC/NIN. Went NIN > DRK > WHM > MNK. Pull down to the starting area to give more time to finish each one off before the next one can join it. Mijin Gakure can hit for very little (~130dmg) or very high (~1.5k dmg), so I recommend doing WS > Reverse Flourish > WS to kill him before he 2hrs to be on the safe side. DRK and WHM are pushovers. When MNK 2hr'd I used Desperate Flourish and ran back to the main arena to give it chance to wear off before engaging again. Working Job Combinations This section is not meant to discourage people from trying different combinations, but to illustrate combinations that have been tried and tested. Please feel free to try this BCNM with any combination you think might work, and above all, have fun! *NIN, WHM, RDM, BRD, BLM, MNK/NIN *PLD, WHM, RDM, MNK, MNK, WAR *NIN, NIN, SAM, BLM, BLM, RDM/WHM Low DD's This strategy is reported to have been used with NIN, WHM, RDM, BRD, BLM, MNK/NIN. It is mainly reliant on the damage that your RDM and BLM can put out as it does not contain many melees and the trees have little resistance to magic. Strategy: *Start by pulling the Ninja treant. *Pull the treant back along the path to the arena. *The Ninja treant does not have dual-wield. Avoid using TP until the Treant is at 40-50%, at which point execute a skillchain and burst. *When the Ninja uses Mijin Gakure, the DRK treant will wake up. Typically he will cast a spell before attacking, so you have time to send the RDM to sleep2. *Fight the DRK treant as normal. When it 2hrs, the WHM treant will wake up. *Fight the WHM treant as normal. When it 2hrs, the MNK treant will wake up. Have the RDM ready to immediately Sleep II. *The MNK treant is by far the hardest of the 4 treants. It has natural dual-wield, attacks up to 5 times in a combat round, hits like a truck, uses a very heavy AoE, and very frequently stuns. Judicious use of stun and flash is recommended to help the tanks survive. Sleep, bind, or gravity kite during 2hr. In the event of a tank death, you can fall back on a manaburn strategy using RDM and BLM. Strategy Pros: *This strategy contains a BLM. The trees have very little to no resistance to magic. With a strong skill chain and magic burst you could easily destroy any one of the treants. *BRD can help keep the NIN alive with 2x Mambo for the MNK tree. *If need be the RDM and the BLM can easily duo the MNK tree with a sleep + nuke strategy. Strategy Cons: *The NIN tank will have a hard time surviving the MNK pre-two hour unless ready with lots of evasion+ gear and songs. *BLM manaburst will steal hate if the tree is not killed by it. Making this Strategy Better: *Lots of mages to help with curing, perhaps replace the NIN with a PLD or PLD/NIN High DD's This strategy is reported to have been used with PLD, WHM, RDM, MNK, MNK, WAR. It is mainly reliant on the damage that your melees can dish out because there is a distinct lack of BLM present in this combination. Strategy: *Start by pulling the Ninja treant. *Pull the treant back along the path to the arena. *The NIN treant does not have dual wield so that is not a problem. Simply TP burn it into the ground. Make sure to have barfira up when you near 50% for Mijin Gakure (although it did not use it's 2 hour until 20% on both runs with this strat). *When Mijin Gakure goes off the DRK treant will come forward towards your party. Depending on how much damage you took in the explosion you may, or may not, want to sleep it and heal up before killing. *TP burn the DRK treant and watch for the 2 hour. This will cause the WHM to wake up and head towards you. Sleep it. The WHM treant is fairly easy so it is wise to rest to full in early preparation for the MNK *Fight the WHM treant as normal. When it 2hrs, the MNK treant will wake up. Have the RDM ready to immediately Sleep II. *The MNK treant is harder than the previous 3 combined. He can attack up to 5 times per melee round and his additional effect (stun) hurts. *It is wise to save sentinel and/or 2 hours (such as invincible and hundred fists) for this tree. *You have time for one wipe and recover. If you have to wipe, be sure to wipe after his 2 hour activates. As he will not use it again even after recovering to 100%. Strategy Pros: *High number of DD's means that the first 3 treants will drop quickly and not cause many problems. Leaving lots of time for the MNK *PLD tank is able to hold hate against many melee's at once and can build hate quickly from a treant that has just woken up. Strategy Cons: *Lack of BLM seriously undermines their extreme weakness to magic. *PLD tank may have troubles with the MNK's additional effect and rapid attacks. *Massive amount of DDers can cause hate shifts which may cause difficulty for the WHM Making this Strategy Better: *The exclusion of one DD and inclusion of a BLM could easily help turn the tide of this battle. Magic & Melee This strategy is reported to have been used with NIN, NIN, SAM, BLM, BLM, RDM/WHM. It is a balanced party allowing for a timed nuke approach or a melee approach depending on which treant you are fighting. Strategy: *Start by having the two BLM do a timed nuke on the MNK treant. Have the melee on standby near the circle for when the NIN treant wakes up. *Pull the treant back along the path to the arena far enough so that -aga spells will not hit the other treants, then have the RDM Sleep it. *Continue having the two BLM do timed nukes using their strongest -aga or tier 4 spells and having the RDM Sleep until it is dead. The Red Mage may choose to throw Gravity up just before the timed nuke to make it safer for the two BLM. *Once the Monk treant uses Hundred Fists, the melee that were on standy will attack the awakened NIN treant inside the circle until it is at 50% health. *The melee with hate on the NIN treant will kite the mob towards the Red Mage, or the Red Mage may run towards the melee group if the MNK treant is already down so that he may Sleep it. *Put up Barfira, and have all but the mages stay out of range. Do timed nukes until it is dead as with the MNK treant, but the RDM should be extra careful of where he is so that he doesn't die from Mijin Gakure. *Once Mijin Gakure is used, the melee should be ready to meet the now awakened DRK treant. *When Blood Weapon is used, the RDM should be ready to Sleep the WHM treant. Strategy Pros: *The ability to adjust your strategy based on which treant is being fought to mitigate the risk of potential wipes from MNK and NIN treants is a nice alternative to wiping. *Ability to take advantage of the treant's lack of magical defenses. Strategy Cons: *It is possible that the NIN treant will Mijin Gakure, killing the two BLM before it dies and making things more hectic. This can be solved by having the melee finish off the NIN treant while the RDM sleeps the DRK treant. Making this Strategy Better: